survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead
"Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead" is the second episode of Survivor: Tuvalu. Story Night 3 With BB voted out, Infi and Gabe are excited that they were able to turn things around on their tribe. Gabe starts working on getting closer to the rest of Funafuti so he can stay in control. Meanwhile, at Vaitupu, the game doesn’t stop just because it’s night time. Trent decides that he wants to change up his alliance and replaced Nico and Brad with Uranus and Jeanne. Trent’s allies aren’t so sure about this decision. Day 4 In the morning, Gabe suspects that Nick has found the Funafuti hidden immunity idol. At Vaitupu, Nico is very uncomfortable about Fred and gets the feeling that Fred wants to vote him out. Day 5 On Funafuti, people are concerned with Terrance and how hard he seems to be trying to create alliances. However, Terrance is completely oblivious to what’s happening around him and is under the impression that he’s in a tight alliance with Infi and Gabe. At Vaitupu, Fred thinks that he might be in trouble without an alliance, so he decides to talk to Nico about strategy. Nico is surprised by the turn of events and wonders whether he should trust Fred or not. Fred starts spreading his suspicions about the majority alliance and it makes Trent very nervous. Day 6 Both tribes wake up to tree mail informing them of a dual reward and immunity challenge. Trent is feeling very confident that Vaitupu will win their second challenge in a row. At the challenge Vaitupu are surprised to see that BB was the first person voted off. The challenge is Crossy Road and Fred knows he’s going to be bad at it. Jeanne wants to sit out, but Fred insists that he be the one to sit out. Jeanne performs poorly in the challenge and Vaitupu lose as a result both of Jeanne’s poor performance and Infi’s unbelievably good performance. When Funafuti get back to camp, Infi is happy to be the hero for once. Jimmy thinks that part of the tribe’s success can be attributed to BB being voted off. Terrance has apparently been lying about how good he is at challenges and people are upset with him for that. When Vaitupu get back to camp Fred wants to vote off Jeanne immediately. For everybody else it is a choice between Fred and Jeanne. Trent comes up with a plan that will make everybody think they’re in the loop. Trent, Ryan, Jidiro, Beamen and Jeanne are voting for Fred, and Uranus, Nico, Brad and Fred are voting for Jeanne. In the midst of all of this scheming, Trent asks Brad to join their alliance without Nico, making it a seven-person alliance. Shortly before tribal council, Beamen decides to make a move and tells Fred to play his idol. At tribal council Fred and Jeanne get into a fight over who should’ve sat out at the challenge. Jeanne is upset that her voice wasn’t heard. After the votes have been cast, Fred plays his hidden immunity idol. Five votes against him are cancelled and Jeanne is voted out. Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Trivia * Day 6 is the earliest a hidden immunity idol has been played, and 5 votes is the most votes ever cancelled with a single hidden immunity idol. * This is the first tribal council that Fred has ever received votes at, though they were cancelled by a hidden immunity idol. * Infi and Trent had the most confessionals this epsiode, with 3. ** Beamen, Brad, Chase, Jeanne, Nick, and Tucker all had none. Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu episodes